Un amour de botaniste
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Petit recueil consacré à Neville! Chap 1: Entre deux rives, Blaise hésite... Chap 2: Eldred/Neville, Chap 3 : Neville/Théodore, Chap 4: Etre l'amant de Neville...Chap 7: Neville/Hannah
1. Entre deux rives

**Titre : Entre deux rives**

**Pairing/Personnages : Neville, Blaise, Théodore**

**Entre deux rives**

Quelqu'un a volé Neville Longdubat.

C'est triste à dire, surtout pour Longdubat, mais c'est le résultat auquel Blaise est arrivé après ample réflexion.

Longdubat, il le connaissait.

Un gros garçon pataud, incapable de différencier sa droite de sa gauche, qui faisait sauter ses chaudrons et palpiter dangereusement un nerf sur le front du Professeur Snape.

Quand il a su que le dit gros garçon, sans doute devenu un homme lourd et tout aussi pataud, avait envahi le lit, la vie de Théodore, il est revenu, pensez donc, revenu prendre la place qui devait être la sienne.

Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues.

Théodore a bien évacué Longdubat pour accueillir de nouveau Blaise en tant qu'amant, ce n'est pas là que le problème s'est situé.

_Longdubat. _

Le bourgeon Longdubat a fini par s'ouvrir sur une drôle de fleur.

Ou alors, et sa théorie a l'avantage du rocambolesque, quelqu'un a volé Longdubat pour le remplacer par Neville…

Neville le considère comme un importun, mais lui ouvre ses laboratoires et ses appartements quand il a besoin d'aide.

Neville est désespérément imperméable au Charme Zabini© et le traite la plupart du temps comme un parasite désagréable.

Neville a mis sous brevet l'expression « Tu m'exaspères, Zabini ! ».

Neville le traite d'imbécile mais veille sur lui nuit et jour, avec des soins de mère.

Neville vit dans un délicieux foutoir, possède une jacinthe qui grogne et crée des nouvelles variétés de fleurs lorsqu'il se sent d'humeur poète.

Neville a toujours une tâche verte sur le front, et ne s'en rend jamais compte…

Neville commence par lui contribuer à lui sauver la vie puis le laisse se reposer dans ses appartements…et quand Blaise se réveille, il apprend que c'est Neville qui s'est endormi, sans doute pour ne pas se réveiller.

Neville vit jusqu'au bout ce qu'il prône, jusqu'à soigner l'homme-qui-lui-a-pris-Théodore et s'attaquer comme un imbécile à une sorcière qu'il sait pertinemment plus forte que lui. Parce que la probabilité d'une mort certaine n'est pas un prétexte valable pour reculer.

Théodore a tranché, et ce n'est ni Neville, ni lui. Cela fait mal, mais pas de la façon prévue.

Blaise a l'impression de s'être embarqué dans un étrange voyage. Il connaît la terre qu'il a quittée mais il ne fait que deviner celle qui s'approche…

Entre deux rives, tout peut arriver….

****F.**


	2. Bataille rangée

**Titre** Bataille rangée.

**Personnages/Pairing**: Neville/Eldred Worpel (mais si, enfin, l'ethnologue du tome 6)

**Disclaimer**:

**Rating** : PG 13

**Défi** : Impact

**Nombre de mots**: 2x100

Franchement, si vous ne lisez pas papotus_sempra, vous allez vous demander de quoi je parle. Rejoignez nous, vous verrez, on s'amuse bien ^^

Pour felisoph

**Bataille rangée. **

_**Paf ! **_

L'oreiller, lancé avec plus d'adresse qu'on n'en attendrait d'un maladroit congénital, atteint Eldred en plein visage. Sa mine, au sortir de l'horizon blanc emplumé, est carrément outrée, ce qui fait éclater de rire Neville.

« Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris, Saint Longdubat ?

—Cela vous apprendra à réclamer une augmentation au lit !

—_Toujours_ attaquer l'adversaire en position de faiblesse. Et il faut bien avouer qu'ici, vous n'avez pas la tête à me refuser quoi que ce soit, cher patron…»

Neville lui expédie le second oreiller, commettant l'erreur tactique de se dégarnir dramatiquement de munitions.

.

.

Eldred n'est pas du genre à ne pas profiter des erreurs stratégiques du camp d'en face : La contre-attaque est foudroyante et prend Neville de court. Cependant, les Gryffondors ne se rendent pas sans combattre !

Moins de cinq minutes après, il y a des plumes partout, une lampes a nettement besoin d'un Reparo, et le cadre doré d'un petit tableau hollandais, une nature morte, a comme un angle étrange, résultat de l'impact d'un oreiller perdu…

Les deux ostrogoths responsables de ce souk semblent cependant totalement s'en moquer. Dans le lit-champ de bataille, ils ont trouvé une bataille à jouer…

***Fin.


	3. 5 fois où Neville a embrassé Théodore

**Titre**. 5 fois où Neville a embrassé Théodore, et où il a bien fait

**Personnages/Pairing**: Neville, Théodore.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Défi **: Baiser

**Nombre de mots**: 6x100

C'est la faute de camille_miko qui m'a un jour proposé ce titre que je n'ai pas utilisé. En voyant le défi Baiser, pensez bien que j'y ai repensé !

**Les 5 fois où Neville a embrassé Théodore, et où il a bien fait**

La première fois, ils avaient cinq ans.

La grand-mère de l'un et les parents de l'autre les avaient emmené à un cocktail chez MacMillan, engoncés dans des robes qui grattaient, et leur avaient intimé de jouer sagement avec les autres enfants.

Une petite brute parmi les autres bambins avait bousculé le frêle Théodore qui s'était réfugié dans un bosquet : si son père l'avait vu pleurer, il aurait eu des ennuis.

Neville, l'y trouvant, avait offert, reproduisant un geste d'Augusta, un _bisou-qui-soigne_ au coude écorché. A la grande stupéfaction de Théodore dont jamais les parents n'auraient fait un tel geste.

.

.

La seconde fois, ils avaient 15 ans.

Etre attirés par les garçons ne se faisaient pas, chez les Sang-purs, et un Théodore fort perturbé de se découvrir cette tendance avait cherché à l'enfouir profondément.

Lorsqu'il avait surpris Londubat avec Jordan, il s'était montré odieux, pour cacher le trouble qu'il ressentait.

Les Gryffondors étant ce qu'ils sont, un Neville outré de son comportement avait plaqué le Serpentard contre le mur et l'avait embrassé durement, histoire de lui montrer !

Théodore s'était enfui.

Le lendemain, il avouait son secret à Blaise, qui admettait l'avoir déjà deviné, et ils rattrapaient le temps perdu…

.

.

La troisième fois, c'était pendant la guerre.

Neville, entré dans la clandestinité, hantait Poudlard et un jour Théodore l'avait surpris aidant une Serdaigle à s'échapper.

Les Carrow auraient aperçu le Gryffondor et sa protégée, qui sortaient du bureau d'Alecto, si Théodore, sans trop savoir ce qui lui prenait, n'avait choisi de bousculer les deux fous furieux et de dévaler l'escalier emmêlé avec eux. Il était insoupçonnable : sa maladresse ne lui avait valu qu'une retenue, pendant laquelle un mur s'était ouvert, dévoilant Neville qui l'avait embrassé brusquement, sans un mot, avant de disparaitre à nouveau dans la paroi de granit.

.

.

La quatrième fois, c'était juste après la guerre.

Les temps étaient très durs, pour les Serpentards.

Un jour, alors que Théodore s'apprêtait à passer un sale quart d'heure, Neville avait fendu la foule, sans sembler remarquer l'ambiance tendue, pris Théodore par la main comme si c'était tout à fait naturel, et l'avait embrassé avant de s'excuser de son retard.

La rumeur s'était répandue, et Théodore n'eut plus jamais d'ennuis.

Si _Neville Londubat_ lui faisait confiance…

Quand il avait remercié Neville, celui-ci avait eu des mots très durs pour ces justiciers de la vingt-cinquième heure et ils en étaient restés là.

.

.

Après cela, ils étaient devenus amis.

Une amitié étrange, faite de livres et de discussions, une amitié calme et sans soucis que leurs proches ne comprenaient pas.

Harry et Ron s'étaient étouffés.

Draco et Blaise s'étaient étouffés.

Cependant, lorsque Théodore avait reçu la lettre d'Azkaban signalant la mort de son père, c'est la compagnie de Neville qu'il avait recherchée.

Celui-ci l'avait aidé avec les formalités, les déclarations…et le soir de l'enterrement, alors qu'il aidait les elfes à mettre au lit un Théodore complètement épuisé, entre autre parce que cela faisait une semaine qu'il se nourrissait de thé sucré, celui-ci aurait juré sentir dans ses cheveux un baiser, avant que la porte se referme sur son ami.

.

.

Le sixième baiser, c'est Théodore qui le donna.

La façon qu'avait l'autre homme de rougir violemment en détournant les yeux quand leurs regards se croisaient allait le rendre chèvre et il refusait d'attendre vingt-cinq ans que Neville se décide à avouer.

Il le coinça lors d'un bal de charité. Suffisamment à l'écart pour que personne ne remarque le baiser… Enfin, si Neville ne se mettait pas à crier comme une pucelle outragée.

Ceci dit, il ne semblait pas en avoir envie.

Ce qui amena le septième…le huitième…et c'est là que Théodore cessa de compter, estimant qu'il avait mieux à faire.

**F.


	4. L'amant des quatre temps

**Titre :** L'amant des quatre temps

**Rating** : PG

**Personnages :** Neville et son amant, Augusta

**Nombre de mots** : 1057

**Bêta** : felisoph

**L'amant des quatre temps.**

Etre l'amant de Neville Longdubat implique d'accepter le reste avec. Le reste étant le Domaine, ses feuillages, ses secrets, ses grands bois et ses ruisseaux, ses futaies et ses brassées de fleurs, ses pelouses semées d'arbustes…

Etre l'amant de Neville Longdubat c'est le partager avec les buissons de rose thé, les tulipiers et les hêtres pourpres, c'est admettre qu'il puisse être bouleversé par la grêle et qu'il revienne se mettre au lit tout humide de rosée, c'est apprendre qu'il peut oublier l'existence toute entière du monde extérieur quand on lui donne un sécateur. Ceci même si le monde extérieur comprend un amant qui l'attend et qui finit par jouer sa montre contre la pendule du salon au poker avec Augusta Longdubat.

Le printemps qui vient réveille la nature et avec elle le jeune botaniste. La sève grimpe le long des canaux, dans les troncs et les tiges, et son bruissement que les hommes ne perçoivent pas enivre Neville. Il va le long des allées, s'allonge au pied des massifs de rosiers, surveille les bourgeons avec des soins de mère. Il disparait pendant toute la journée, revient tâché de verdure et de terre, sourire aux lèvres et pétillement heureux dans le regard.

Son amant se sent un peu jaloux, d'une bande de s_alades_ en plus, mais ne l'avouera jamais. Quand il se rend finalement compte qu'il l'a abandonné des heures durant, Neville lui adresse des moues contrites et noue ses bras autour de ses épaules. Les sarcasmes se trouvent bus à même les lèvres qui tentent de les proférer, tandis que le Gryffondor entraine son compagnon le long des chemins couverts. Ils pique-niquent à l'orée d'un bosquet de merisiers, au sud du Manoir, et le botaniste observe avec ravissement le ballet d'un bouvreuil qui décortique les bourgeons et les fleurs. Allongé sur la couverture, son amant lit, souverainement imperméable au cirque de l'oiseau, jusqu'à l'instant où il estime avoir droit à plus d'attention que l'emplumé et abandonne son ouvrage pour s'intéresser au coin de clavicule que dévoile le col d'une chemise légère.

L'été vient et le Domaine porte du fruit. L'amant de Neville le suit dans les vergers, à l'est du Manoir, et ils s'installent au pied des arbres, protégés du soleil qui oublie un instant qu'il éclaire ici l'Angleterre. Neville lui tend des mirabelles, lui fait picorer des groseilles rouges, s'égratigne les bras sur les épines des framboisiers pour lui ramener des baies gorgées de parfum. L'autre homme râle et peste que c'est encore un complot Longdubat pour le forcer à une alimentation équilibrée.

Le professeur de botanique rit et lui glisse entre les lèvres un autre fruit, juste avant d'en partager le jus à même sa bouche. Ils chiffonnent l'herbe tendre et verte, libèrent le parfum des petites fleurs sauvages qui y poussent quand ils les froissent en s'allongeant. La lumière passant à travers les frondaisons les pare d'étincelles changeantes et les rires montent haut, loin du monde.

C'est un jour d'été qu'un sorcier imprudent vient proposer d'acheter une part du Domaine, la plus éloignée du Manoir, à proximité du village. Il veut y faire bâtir un lotissement moderne, merveille du monde moldu chez les sorciers. Neville pâlit et se lève, un orage d'août dans les yeux. Son amant se dira toujours qu'il a sauvé la vie de cet apprenti promoteur en attrapant la main qui cherchait déjà la baguette et l'étranger se fera seulement jeter dehors avec fracas pour avoir songé à déraciner les bouleaux et assécher les mares…

En automne le Domaine change de couleurs. Neville et les elfes jardiniers passent de longues heures à empêcher la marée de feuilles violement colorées de trop envahir les allées et à pailler les jeunes plants pour les protéger. Il revient ensuite, un peu mélancolique de la saison qui s'achève, épuisé des longues heures de jardinage pour préparer le parc à l'endormissement. Il s'assoupit, la tête sur les genoux de son amant qui regarde sans le voir le feu qui crépite dans la cheminée, la main dans les cheveux bruns. Le verger le plus à l'ouest donne des pommes un peu trop acides au palais, dont on fait du cidre dans les communs. Neville chipe de la pulpe, surveille les pressoirs et retourne ensuite à l'homme qu'il aime, sentant la terre, les fruits, faisant entrer dans le pli de ses robes la Nature dans la bibliothèque où son amant aime à s'installer.

Il entraîne l'autre homme le long des haies de sureau, dérangeant les merles picorant les dernières baies, l'embrasse avec douceur et lui murmure des folies à mi-voix. Quand le travail appelle son amant au loin, il reçoit du dernier des Longdubat des bouquets de feuilles d'un rouge profond, qui le font tout à la fois lever les yeux au ciel et sourire, tandis que l'image d'un jeune fou aimant se calfeutrer avec lui au pied d'un charmille pour s'embrasser envahit le bureau.

En hiver, Neville va surveiller que la glace n'envahit pas totalement les étangs au nord du Domaine. Il nourrit les oiseaux et se promène dans la neige, notant au passage les branches qu'elle a fait casser sous son poids. Il reviendra avec les elfes appliquer un emplâtre sur le bois à vif des arbres, empêchant les maladies de s'y frayer un chemin. Lorsqu'il rentre, les lèvres froides et les joues rougies, son compagnon le traite d'inconscient et décrète de longues siestes au creux des draps, des siestes où il souffle sur le corps alangui la chaleur qui semble l'avoir fui.

L'hiver ce sont les châtaignes dans la cheminée, le craquement des braises et les escarbilles voltigeant, et le vin chaud et Neville qui insiste pour grimper dans un chêne chercher lui-même le gui dont les elfes décorent le Manoir. Son compagnon s'agace un peu d'une telle idée de la part d'un maladroit congénital avant de penser, observant le recueillement du jeune homme, aux légendes courant sur les origines celtes du Domaine et des Longdubat. Les houx se parent de baies rouges et les feuilles encore au sol s'ornent de franges de givre. Bien à l'abri dans les salons, les deux hommes laissent la bise souffler frimas et gel, enlacés dans un canapé.

Que l'hiver s'emballe tant qu'il veut : sous la couche de neige, le Domaine dort, patient, et la tête sur les genoux de l'homme qu'il aime, son jardinier fait de même.

***F….

Ps: oui, il n'y a pas le nom de l'amant. mais c'est fait exprès. Si vraiment cela vous titille, je vous conseille un détour par mon profil pour y trouver le lien vers un bijou nommé papotus_sempra


	5. Bibliothèques contre serres

_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_

**Auteur : **coffee_n_cocoa

**Titre:** Bibliothèques Contre Serres

**Persos/Pairings:** Neville Londubat/Katie Bell

**Rating:** PG

**Nombre de mots:** 677

* * *

**Bibliothèques Contre Serres**

"Je ne comprends pas," murmura Katie, alors qu'elle et Neville remontaient le long d'un rayonnage, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard nouvellement remise à neuf. "Tout cela n'a pas de sens."

"La dernière fois que tu as dit cela j'ai fini par t'aider avec ta dissertation de Botanique," répondit Neville, sa voix plus basse que la sienne. Il la guida autour d'une pile de livres, une main sur son coude, d'un geste simultanément serviable et protecteur, possessif sans être flagrant.

Katie rit doucement et inclina la tête vers le rayonnage suivant. Suivant son regard, Neville aperçut, avant de détourner rapidement les yeux, un couple se bécotant, caché parmi les livres. "Voilà ce que je ne comprends pas. Qui trouve les bibliothèques romantiques ?"

Neville pouvait penser à deux ou trois personnes, mais ne cita pas de noms. "Moi-même, je me demande toujours pourquoi les gens pensent que les serres sont des endroits romantiques."

"Laisse-moi te dire que je trouve les serres très romantiques." Katie serra son bras. "Les bibliothèques, par contre ? Des livres poussiéreux, la menace constante de Madame Pince te tombant dessus en criant et ai-je mentionné les livres poussiéreux ? Et si ce que tu fais est vraiment, vraiment bon ? Je doute que quelqu'un gémisse avec extase en faisant des recherches pour une dissertation."

"Cela dépend de la nature des recherche, je pense," dit Neville, souriant, et Katie rit de nouveau.

"Cela reste un excellent moyen de te faire pincer. Cela et les bruits de succion."

"De succion ?" Neville s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée, vaguement insulté. " Nous ne faisons pas ... ce genre de bruits, si ?"

Katie s'empressa de le rassurer " Certainement pas, mais on ne peut pas nier que les baisers ont tendance à faire ... un son humide disons. Quelques personnes sont juste plus bruyantes que les autres. Et je suppose que comme les bibliothèques sont des endroits calmes, le son est amplifié d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est comme si on prononçait un charme Sonorus avant de se coller lèvres à lèvres."

"Berk." Neville plissa le nez. "Okay, tu as cité l'écho des bibliothèques, la poussière et aussi Madame Pince dont il faut s'inquiéter, et donc si tu ne fais pas de bruits de succions, tu risques d'éternuer. En quoi est-ce que les serres sont mieux ? Il y a de la saleté au lieu de la poussière, le Professeur Chourave au lieu de Madame Pince et presque tout le bâtiment est constitué de carreaux transparents qui ne cachent pas grand chose. En plus, le pollen fait éternuer certaines personnes, et ne mentionnons pas les variétés de plantes qui aimeraient déguster un ou une sorcière en amuse-gueule. Et je pense que les baisers y font aussi des sons humides." Il fronça les sourcils. Maintenant il se demandait, inquiet, si Katie pensait qu'il embrassait de façon trop humide. Pourquoi aurait-elle lancé le sujet, sinon?

"Les serres ont des plantes et des fleurs qui ne mangent pas les gens. Cela, c'est romantique. " Katie tira la main de Neville, le remettant en mouvement. "Ensuite, peut-être que c'est à cause de la personne avec qui je suis à ce moment là. Les serres ont une meilleure ambiance."

"Okay, ça je suis d'accord," répondit Neville, "mais les bibliothèques ont plus de recoins privés."

"Vrai." Katie lui jeta un coup d'oeil par en-dessous. "Toute cette conversation sur les bécots me fait presque regretter que nous ne soyons pas en train de visiter les nouvelles serres, au lieu de nous balader au milieu de tous ces livres."

"J'ai une meilleure idée," dit Neville, quittant les rayons en remorquant Katie. "Que dirais-tu d'aller voir le nouveau stade de Quidditch? Nous pourrions vérifier si les stands sont solides"

"Particulièrement en-dessous ?" Le sourire de Katie était gourmand, rempli des promesses. "J'aime la façon dont vous pensez, M. Londubat."

"Merci, Mlle Bell. J'ai mes moments de génie." Le sourire de Neville faisait écho à celui Katie tandis qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque et se dirigeaient vers les portes principales du château. "Après vous."

****Fin.


	6. Ceux qui ne naîtront pas

**Titre**. Ceux qui ne naitront pas.

**Personnages/Pairing**:

**Disclaimer**:

**Rating** : PG

* * *

**Ceux qui ne naitront pas**

Neville ne comprendra jamais Ron et, pire, jalouse celui qui râle de l'ombre de ses frères.

Lorsque qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir, Neville imagine ceux que les Lestrange ont tués avant même leur conception : ses frères et sœurs.

Philibert, avec qui Neville aurait fait tant de bêtises.

Johan et Ann, jumelles aux mèches bouclées.

Ian, passionné d'histoire.

Olivia et Bertram, Edward et Yvain….Il les imagine, les modifie chaque soir, et la ronde des Londubat inexistant se pressent autour de son lit, plus éthérés que les fantômes même. Sous leur garde, celui qui ne sera jamais leur frère ainé s'endort.

***Fin.


	7. Du romantisme des fougères

**Titre** Du romantisme des fougères et des singes géants

**Personnages/Pairing**: Neville/Hannah

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Défi :** Voyages, voyages

**Rating** : PG

**Lieu :** Skull Island l'ile de King-Kong

**Nombre de mots**: 648

* * *

**Du romantisme des fougères et des singes géants**

Ils avaient installés le camp sur un surplomb rocheux, pour se tenir au plus loin des marais dont les miasmes les auraient terrassés en deux jours, potions préventives ou pas. Neville avait soigneusement posé aux alentours des sorts enseignés par Charlie Weasley, pour empêcher les plus gros carnassiers de venir égayer leurs habitudes alimentaires de deux sorciers anglais. Les sortilèges ne repoussaient que les plus grosses bestioles, ceci dit, et chaque jour en se levant, il était important de retourner et secouer ses bottes avant d'y glisser ses pieds. Une fois les scorpions tombés, on pouvait les enfiler.

Il y avait une source dans une caverne, à une centaine de mètres, où ils allaient se fournir en eau. Hannah venait tous les matins, éclairait les lieux de sa baguette et puisait dans l'eau claire une collection de seaux qui la suivraient en lévitant jusqu'aux tentes. Elle prenait d'abord la peine d'en retirer les cyprinodons aveugles, petits poissons à qui l'évolution, dans cette nuit éternelle, avait retiré la vue et la pigmentation, pour les rejeter dans leur milieu naturel. Neville lui avait expliqué qu'ils pourraient tout à fait les consommer mais rien n'y faisait. Leurs corps blancs provoquaient chez elle un rejet bien trop fort.

Elle préférait le rôti de ptérodactyle accompagné de salades de fougères. Ceci dit au bout d'un mois, c'était un menu un peu lassant, même si son mari ramenait souvent des fruits étranges et violemment colorés pour égayer leur quotidien.

Il restait certain que cela n'était pas l'endroit où elle pensait passer son voyage de noces.

Ron et Hermione étaient allés à Venise.

Harry et Ginny avaient siroté des cocktails aux Bahamas.

Seamus et Lavande avaient préféré la France.

Et elle, ayant épousé Neville, s'était trouvée sur Skull Island, ses récifs géants, ses végétaux géants, ses prédateurs géants, ses marais géants, ses insectes géants…

Cependant, alors qu'elle regardait son grand enfant de mari s'extasier devant ses trouvailles de la journée, elle ne regrettait pas. Pas une seconde.

A Venise, Neville serait probablement tombé dans les canaux.

Aux Bahamas, il aurait pris des coups de soleil.

En France, toute la végétation était déjà répertoriée !

Non, ici Neville était heureux, et _cela_ la rendait heureuse. Les lits moelleux et les jolies jupes attendraient qu'ils soient rentrés. Pour l'instant, elle était très bien dans cette tenue de brousse, de la boue jusqu'à la taille la plupart des jours, car même à ces moments là, elle voyait dans les yeux bruns posés sur elle qu'elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vue. Qui plus est, les nuits froides avaient leurs avantages quand votre époux est tout à fait disposé à partager chaleur humaine et sac de couchage.

Au loin, on entendit l'appel du Roi des lieux, ce gigantesque singe qui valait à l'île, depuis les années 30, d'être classée protégée par les sorciers, rendue incartable et interdite à la présence humaine. Sauf celles d'un ou deux chercheurs spécialisés, comme Neville qui préparait une thèse sur l'émergence des végétaux magiques au Crétacé, et était venu sur place pour étudier directement les primo-ancêtres de ses chères mandragores! Ne pas faire attention que les dates d'autorisation de son séjour tombaient juste après leur mariage était totalement dans le personnage de son époux.

Le cri du grand singe retentit de nouveau

« Lui je m'en passerais bien. »Commenta Hannah pour son mari, qui mettait soigneusement sous presse sa cueillette du jour. « Mais au pire, j'applique les cours de l'A.D. et je m'en fais une descente de lit, continua-t-elle en brandissant sa baguette. La blonde de service dans sa paluche, très peu pour moi. »

Neville éclata de rire et l'embrassa, la qualifiant d'amazone, de plus jolie des exploratrices, de petite lionne… Neuf mois plus tard, Ron et Harry ne comprirent jamais pourquoi leur ami avait offert comme tout premier cadeau à son fils premier né une peluche de gorille.

***Fin.


	8. Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Titre : **Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire

**Personnages/Pairing**: Neville & Alice

**Disclaimer**: Tout à JKR

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots**: 100

**Défi :** Message

**Maman, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

« Bonjour Maman.

—Je t'ai amené des bonbons au citron.

—J'ai des superbes marguerites venant d'ouvrir. J'aurai voulu t'en faire un énorme bouquet, encore plein de rosée, mais tes médicomages me disputeraient si je recommençais. . L'eau croupie, ce n'est pas bon si tu essayes de….Attends, je vais t'ouvrir la boite .Voilà : tous pour toi.

—Ils t'ont coupé les cheveux. Tu es ravissante.

—Maman, s'il te plait, regarde-moi. Maman, _s'il te plait_.

—Tu dois écouter. Papa est mort hier. Regarde, son lit est vide.

— Maman, lâche ma cape, je t'ai donné tous les bonbons déjà. Papa est mort !

—… »

**F.


End file.
